Beyond Super
by Godly Fusion Vegito Blue
Summary: Well here goes, the aftermath of the Tournament of Power from Son Junior's Point of View. *I know it's a crossover but i'm too lazy to list it as a crossover also, Son Junior is Goku Junior*


_**One**_

Things seem well today in the city of Westchester, there was the whole incident with the Tournament of Power which had just ended.

*FWISH*

A boy in his early teens appeared out of thin air and if you took note of his appearance you could see he is all bloodied and his combat uniform is tor to shreds, he has a bare torso and the lower parts of his pants were torn off so it looked like he was wearing shorts, funnily enough his boots seemed to be in pristine condition despite fighting in such a tournament, to bad there were no senzu beans to use to heal up. Everyone thought Majin Boo was going to be the tenth fighter but obviously Goku's third son Junior had to step up, so he was put through intense training non-stop days before the tournament, so he would have the god forms, so he would be able to stand a proper chance against the much more stronger enemies in the tournament.

"Dammit…why was I transported here, I need to be healed!" Junior muttered to himself. _Then again, I do live here and I suppose I do have my own healing pod, then again i don't have enough stamina considering I had a power up I used to fight against God of Destruction Toppo while dad fought against Jiren along with Vegeta, man what ever that was, Ultra something that damaged my body badly._ Junior thought as he rested against a brick wall next to him.

"Hey kid you okay? You look beat up" Junior glanced up and saw a police officer in front of him.

"I'm fine…officer, I just need to rest for a while that's all" Junior tell the cop.

"Can I drop you off anywhere? I don't want you to die on my watch kiddo" the officer tells Junior.

"No officer, thank you for the offer" Junior said as he walked away.

After walking a couple of streets, he saw a clock and saw that he had only missed the first class of the day. _Damn, that's the only class I have with that girl I like._ Junior thought. He received many looks but he did not care, he was unrecognisable with all the bruises wounds and blood all over him, he knew there was no way he was going to sneak past Logan if he's in the mansion as Logan has a keen sense of smell, the others he may be able to sneak past if he plays his cards right but Logan he has never been able to sneak past despite having superior powers.

Junior makes it to the mansion and he floats shakily up to his bedroom window. He uses his senses and he let out a sigh of relief that Logan is not in the mansion.

"HRGH!" Junior grunted as he opened the window. He floated in and as soon as his feet touched the floor he fell on both knees. _Shit looks like I won't have enough energy to stand for even a shower to get rid of all this blood._ Junior thought has he panted. _These wounds aren't old either, I practically just gotten rid of Toppo then dad and Vegeta along with Freeza and Seventeen gotten rid of Jiren off the stage._ Junior managed to stand up and he discarded his clothes and tossed them on the floor and then he flopped on the bed and he was already out before he hit the bed.

It was many hours later and Junior was still asleep when school let out and his friends arrived back to the mansion or as they call it their home.

"Don't you think it's like, weird that Junior didn't show up to school today?" Katherine Pryde asked who goes by her nickname Kitty.

"Yes, it's very strange he's not like that, he would have told us if he weren't coming to school" Scott Summers agreed. _It would've been easier if he went to Bayville High with us._

"I'll go check in his room, if he's there I'll probably be able to get something out of him" Jean Grey a very beautiful redhead said as she parted ways from the group. She knocked on Junior's door as she stopped outside his room, when she received no reply, she opened the door, when she went in the first thing, she was greeted to was Junior's bloodies gi, well what was left of it. _My god._ She thought and then she noticed more blood on the ground. Her gut churned, but when she gazed upon Junior's bed, she almost empties the contents of her stomach when she saw his condition. She gazed upon his body littered with bruises, his wounds now closed but still had dried blood all over him. She hesitantly placed her hand on his head to see what he was dreaming about.

 _*Tournament of Power*_

 _Dammit, even the power of Blue isn't enough to defeat this person, she's much more powerful than she looks, and I would use the Kaio Ken, but I don't have the necessary training to use it._

" _I didn't think you would be this powerful Kefla" I say as I wipe blood from my mouth._

" _Didn't I tell you that I am the strongest in all universes?" she taunts._

" _Yes, you did but I don't care!" I shout as I flare my power and I rush at Kefla and she lunges at me and we both exchange blows at an even faster rate than before. But even my revitalised power proves no match for her. She kicks me sending me spiralling backwards, I twist myself and I see an energy wave, but I couldn't do anything in time to defend myself, I am engulfed by the wave as I scream in pain as I am pushed back, and I slam on a wall and my power drops to its lowest. The wave cancels out and I fall to the floor as I fall out of blue and revert to my base form._

" _I want to fight you longer, but my universe is on the brink of erasure" I hear Kefla say. Much to my shock I manage to get up on my feet._

" _I ain't finished j-just yet" I say with closed eyes._

" _So, you want more, here have a taste of my full power!" Kefla shouts as she throws a barrage of energy balls at me. But something changes within my body, my arms reach out and deflect the attacks like it was nothing._

" _W-what happened?!" I hear Champa exclaim._

" _It's a fluke it must be, a fluke won't happen again!" Kefla shouts as she throws more energy balls at me but my body it moves, it weaves around all the attacks and the balls fly right past me and explode behind me._

" _It's impossible!" Kefla says. I open my eyes and my aura flares to life. I recognise this aura it was the same one my dad had after the Genkai Dama explosion, then my eyes must be silver as well._

" _H-his eyes" Kefla stammers in fear._

 _*End of Memory*_

Jean gasps as she pulls back from the memory. _Just what kind of battle did he participate in that caused him to keep it a secret from me, from us?_ Jean pondered. _It isn't my secret to tell, when the time is right, or the situation presents itself, he'll explain on his own accord._ Jean then left the room.

It was the middle of the night when Junior woke up. He felt slightly better, but he knew he had to use the healing pod he had built for himself to heal properly, so he hovered over to the medical room and he entered the healing pod. _I guess I won't be out till morning._ He thought.

 _*Morning*_

The healing chamber let out a beep signalling that the healing process was done, and the liquid drained and Junior then stepped out of the chamber and was slightly surprised to see a fresh set of clothes laid out for him. _Guess someone found me in the chamber._ Junior thought as he put on the clothes. He then looked at the clock in the room.

"Well looks like I'm using super speed if I want to get to Midtown High in time" Junior mutters to himself he goes SSJ and he is gone in an instant.


End file.
